


Burn And Cool

by thefoxholeden



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, King is in the apartment somewhere, Late Night Writing, Late night tumblr induced redbull fueled one shot about my favorite boys, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, They are older and have an apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxholeden/pseuds/thefoxholeden
Summary: An Andreil post series one shot. No smut, no serious fluff, just them being them.





	Burn And Cool

For some inexplicable reason, Andrew had a documentary about the Galapagos on. It was some time in between too late and too early, and Neil had rolled over to an empty bed. Slipping on the dumb fox slippers Nicky had bought him years ago, Neil crossed the cold apartment floor to find Andrew with an oversized tub of ice cream and Sir, watching a BBC documentary on the formation of the Galapagos. Neil paused before he crossed the threshold from hall to living room and let himself look, look at Andrew's posture and position. He didn't seem tense or upset, just up. They had gotten better about this, the late-night-early-morning-awake-for-some-reason stuff.

"Go back to bed." The volume on the TV was low enough that Andrew didn't have to speak up for Neil to hear him, didn't even have to turn around.

"Bed was cold." Neil pushed himself of the wall and moved to sit with Andrew. Slipped off his slippers and curled up next to Sir. Not touching, but not out of reach. Close enough if needed, far enough if not.

Neil figured out pretty quick why Andrew had the documentary on. It was because it was _interesting_. The islands moved, the red hot magma popped and boiled, the sea birds dove deep and the seals dove deeper. The core of the earth fought its way to the sky and left a scorching trail. Animals of all sorts found protection and life in and on the islands. A safe haven with hundreds of miles of ruthless sea surrounding it. Neil sat with Sir in his lap and Andrew at his side and finished the movie with him. When the credits finally rolled over clips of blue sea and red rock he checked the time, it was almost 5am. They had sat there for over an hour together, captivated by something completely unimportant.

Neil took his second look at Andrew for the day, and liked the way the TV lights lit up his features. "You want to go back to bed or are we up for the day?" Andrew turned, he studied Neil for a moment before handing over an empty tub and a dirty spoon.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Andrew stood, stole Neil's slippers, and ran a hand through Neil's hair on his way out. Sir jumped up and out of Neil's lap to follow Andrew, he had a sneaking suspicion Andrew was her favorite. Neil heard the bathroom sink turn on, and then off a few seconds later. It was early Sunday morning and they didn't have anything planned for the day, Neil assumed Andrew was brushing his teeth and heading back to bed. He hoped that Drew might get a few hours in before their neighbors or traffic woke him up.

After putting the empty tub in the trash, the spoon in the sink, and adding ice cream to the list on the fridge Neil let himself into their room, let himself look again. Light from the hallway didn't show nearly enough of Andrew to really appreciate him, but did a fine job showing the displeased look he was giving Neil.

"Either close the door or turn the lights off." Neil did both, shut the hallway lights off and closed the door behind him. Let years of living here guide him to the bed, let Andrew guide him under the covers, let memory guide his hands over Andrew. They settled the way they do on good nights, with Neil's head on Andrew's chest, listening to his heart beat, and with Andrew's arm around Neil, feeling his chest rise and fall.

Neil knew that in a few hours their neighbors' kids would start stomping around and the cars outside would honk at each other, but right now Andrew was back in bed and well on his way to sleep. He was warm and safe and hot and searing. He reminded Neil of the way lava popped and snapped, and cooled to a rock solid foundation. Andrew had exploded and burned, and left a sturdy and safe place to stay in the aftermath. Andrew was his safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> A late night one shot. Kudos are great and comments are better. This isn't my best work by any means but constructive criticism is still welcome.


End file.
